


Just Draco

by thiswasamistakebutok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But Sweet, Character Study, Draco Malfoy-centric, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kinda, Oneshot, Post-War, Random & Short, Recovery, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswasamistakebutok/pseuds/thiswasamistakebutok
Summary: Draco never wanted any of this, but maybe he can find a way back to himself. Redemption is not impossible, even for a Malfoy.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 23





	Just Draco

Draco Malfoy followed Harry Potter from the very beginning at Madam Malkin’s, before he had even known that the shabby, skinny boy in oversized clothes is the Harry Potter he had sworn to befriend. You see, since the early childhood Father gave Draco tasks, obligation to fulfill in order to be worth of the name Malfoy. Befriending young Potter was the newest task, one that Draco approached with all his Slytherin determination, but the unthinkable happened, Potter turned him down. “I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,”, Draco never forgot that moment. Thinking about his life, after everything, that was the moment he considered decisive.   
Accepting the Dark Mark with shaking hands, fighting not to cry with pain and the terrible feeling that it was all a big mistake (he held back, “Malfoys don’t cry”, Father’s voice reminded him), he remembered the outstretched hand Harry had refused, and wished that everything was different. That feeling followed him through the war, during the dark nights in the Manor of his childhood now haunted by the Dark Lord and aunt Bellatrix. Later he tried to erase all memory of that place. Every night his mother’s tears came back to him along with Granger’s screams, the blood so alike his own dripping from the “Mudblood” carved into the hand of the girl he had shared classrooms with for six years. He could no longer think ill of the wizards with Muggle backgrounds, no matter what Father says.  
After the war name Malfoy lost importance, Father lost power and influence. Only Potter’s testimony kept him and Mother out of Azkaban. Others weren’t so kind. Just a walk in the streets came with humiliation and insults. Everybody likes to see the fall of the mighty, and who had been mightier than the Malfoys? Pain and bad memories chased Draco away, to the family holiday house in France. Tranquil nature and the lack of people brought its own kind of freedom. For the first time Malfoy heir was just Draco. He planted Mother’s favorite orchids to bury the memory of her tears. He wrote Granger a letter. He wrote many letters, most went unanswered. Still it was a beginning.   
A year later, during a visit home, Draco met Astoria. Astoria Greengrass told Lucius Malfoy that she wishes to pursue Muggle Studies, Draco asked her out the next day. Now when he came to Britain, instead of staying in the darkness of the Manor, he found home in a small London flat, filled with flowers, books and a sweet warm girl who introduced him to something the Muggles call television. He wasn’t sure about that mysterious box but everything else was a welcome change. Even more welcome was a single word from Astoria, yes. Their wedding took place in the South of France. Mother cried with joy and Hermione Granger sent them a card. Family started to mean more than tasks and duty and oppressive loyalty. On the day their son Scorpius was born Draco knew that there would be no more fear. Scorpius came into the new world, a world that Draco created for them, warm and loving, just for their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever fanfic. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, I would really appreciate any comment. Hope you have a lovely day.


End file.
